In conventional cars, a windowpane is moved up or down by manually rotating a handle in a desired direction. In more automated cars, however, various arrangements are used to automatically move a windowpane up and down. One of these arrangements is disclosed in Japanese patent publication No. 42130/1979 entitled "automatic windowpane driving device".
In this arrangement, when an on- or off-signal is entered by one-touch manual operation of an upward drive contact, a relay coil is energized. The energization is maintained for a time to continuously drive a motor to gradually elevate a windowpane. When the windowpane reaches its upper limit or compresses a solid foreign matter or obstacle between the windowpane and an opposed margin of the window frame, the revolution of the motor changes. This change is detected by a voltage detector circuit, and a detection signal therefrom interrupts energization of the relay coil to stop the motor.
It sometimes happens that a driver inadvertently locks the door of his car, not closing its windows. If the driver leaves the non-closed car, things left in the car will be readily stolen.